Noise Pollution Oneshot
by xxxKaixxx
Summary: A short dribble abt Hijikata and Okita unleashing their passion XP


_**Noise Pollution**_

Please excuse my horrible language as I am one of limited vocabulary. Also, they are kind of out of character as I really wanted to just write a dribble of this sort _

Title: Noise Pollution  
>Pairings: Hijikata x Okita<br>Warning: Explicit Content  
>Ratings: R<br>Disclaimer: Characters and Original Story belongs to Nanae Chrono and co.

White clouds escaped his lips, taking a form he could almost swear was the silhouette of that person haunting his every waking moment. That or he was just obsessed. Sitting on the vendera, he inhaled deeply once again as he gazed towards the vast sky above.

It has been weeks since he discovered these feelings he held towards the other. Months since he started reacting excessively to the other's slightest word or action. Years since he had paid exceptional attention towards the other's existence. As much as he didn't want to admit it, it was evident that he had an interest towards the younger one that went beyond concern for a fellow comrade.

"Hijikata-san..." an all too familiar voice rang behind him as he heard a tray being laid down on the floor. Just the mere closeness the other caused this troubled, older man's heart skip a beat. _Damn it! I'm too old for this! Get a grip of yourself, Toshizou._There was something about the younger one that always managed to get to him - in several possible ways.

"No reports to write?" the younger one teased as Hijikata had made no acknowledgement of his presence. Hijikata took the tea but gave no reply in an attempt to conceal his overflowing emotions. All defence broke down as he felt a hand slid round his waist.

"Souji..." HIjikata growled through his clenched teeth.

"Maa, it's alright isn't it? It's important to let loose and relax once in awhile. And since this place doesn't allow women, you'll just have to make do with what you have ne?" Okita teased as he rest his chin on Hijikata's shoulder, glomping him like a little kid.

"Moreover, having been your page before, I, of all people, would know all your important spots, wouldn't I" Okita continued as he grinned slyly, his hands sliding under the older man's yukata.

Hijikata held his breath as he caught hold of Okita's exploring hands. _Don't go any further! Anymore and I wouldn't be able to hold back._  
>As though Okita had heard his thoughts, he pressed on, "Why are you trying to hold back?" and his other hand sneaked downwards, towards the older man's already pulsating member-<p>

- and that was it. In a flash, Okita found his back against the floor, with Hijikata looming over him breathing deeply. Okita grinned even widely now, having achieved what he intended.

"What are you trying to do?" Hijikata questioned, the crease between his brows deepened.

"Nothing..." Okita replied in a playful voice. "Just enjoying a summer's night..."

"Souji..." he sighed, "you kn-"

His words were cut off by a surprisingly soft, warm force of flesh against his lips. Hijikata, in shock, took a moment or two to realise what was going on and by then, another warm presence had slithered in, exploring every corner of his mouth. He could no longer dismiss this seduction any longer. _Heck sensibility and rules. _

The pair of hands moving across his body, caressing gently yet playfully. But Hijikata wasn't planning to be gentle. He had been holding it back for far too long. He reacted forcefully. Within moments, cloth was sprayed across the ground, tongues and bodies tangled. Heartbeats accelerated, breaths hastened.

Okita moaned as the older man traced the contour of his body from nape to crouch with his lips and tongue, pausing at the nipples to tease him as revenge.

_Gawd, even his moan is so sexy._Hijikata was drowning in the other's moans and reactions to his attacks. Wetting his palms, he proceeded on to caress the hot, stiff rod before him.

"Souji..." he whispered as his tongue encircled the rod, lubricating it. Now, he engulfed the entire length, sucking hard on it. "Souji... You taste awesome..." There was no reply, but only a pair of hands, forcing his head forward, making him proceed deeper.

Hijikata paused for a breath and was surprised to find that he was as hard as rock even though the other had not done anything to him. _That's Souji for you... Overflowing seductiveness that shouts "Rape me" to both men and women._

Spreading Okita's legs open, he stuck a finger in, and then another. He gazed upon the flushed younger man as he moaned and whined whenever Hijikata found a sensitive spot. He could tell that the Okita was feeling it.

"Toshi... hurry..." Okita moaned seductively.

Hijikata gave an evil grin. "Hurry what?" He knew very well what he meant, but revenge was sweet.

Okita looked pained, near his limit. "Hurry, put it in..."

"Put what in?" Hijikata decided to bully him a little further.

"Hijikata's thing..." Okita whined, "I want Hijikata's thing in me"

At that, Hijikata smiled. Grabbing Okita's legs, he spread them wide and hard. Leaning forward for another kiss, he thrusted forcefully.

The floorboards creaked as he thrusted hard time and again. Okita moved his hips accordingly, adding on to the pleasure and excitement. Their moans and cries pierced the silent night.

"More... Harder! Ah! Ah!" Okita cried as Hijikata's rod hit the depths of his body. "Toshi, more! Ah!"

"Souji! Uhh" Hijikata called out to his beloved as he thrusted with all his might. "I... love you!"

"Ahhh!" And a stream of thick, white fluid gushed out, filling Okita to the brim. Exhausted, Hijikata flopped onto Okita under him.

"Uwa... heavy..." Okita whined under the weight of the bigger, heavier guy. Hijikata rolled over. Both panting and sweatyy, they laid there silently.

"Ne, Toshi..."

"Hmm?"

"Did you mean that?"

"Mean what?

"Those three words you said as we came..."

Hijikata propped himself up on his elbow, staring intently into Okita's eyes, he smiled gently.

"I love you..." he repeated, and closed in for another passionate kiss.

-

The next morning, it took them awhile to figure out why they were being stared at, or why the other swordsmen were all whispering behind their backs. Though, with a killer glare by the demon-captain, they hurriedly backed off to carry on with their work.

When the coast was clear, Hijikata said quietly, "Maybe next time we shouldn't do it out on the vendera."

But Okita laughed, "Why does it matter? Since they already all know. What's more, they all do it among themselves too."

"WHAT?" Hijikata exclaimed. "Does that mean that you, too..."

"Of course not! I've always reserved myself for you... though some have made passes..."

"I am so going to kill them! AND I am going to do you every night so that you won't have any chance to cheat on me!"

"Uwa! Wait, Hijikata! I said wait! I'll die, I tell you! I won't be able to train too!"

And so the days continued by at the that now there was a dangerous pair, contributing to noise pollution every night...

-The End-


End file.
